What Love Is
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Jesse knew about the brunette's crush on him for some time. What will happen when he decides to do something about it? But will the past knock on his door just when things start to get serious? What does that new student have to do with everything?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't given up on the other story, don't worry

_A/N: I haven't given up on the other story, don't worry. I just got the idea for this one. I wanted to write something cute and fluffy about those two… Then I got some ideas… So don't worry if this seams 'cute and fluffy', the angst is to come full force in later chapters, I promise x3 It's quite different from what I've written by now and I have the feeling I'll mess up with the 'cute and fluff' thingy in the beginning /I've faced it – I can write angst better than anything else/ but I'll do my bets. Please review._

**What Love Is**

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle, seeing how Hassleberry and Syrus were arguing over who's Jaden's best friend again. Those two were really fun to watch I moments like this.

He leaned back in his seat around the big table in the Slifer dorm's cafeteria and proceeded to munch on the food. Sure, it wasn't the best in the world and he could get something much better back at Obelisk Blue, but eating by himself there could never be compared to eating with everyone else here.

As the argument before him became more and more out of hand, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him.

'_There he goes, again,'_ the bluenette smirked lightly.

Seriously, did Jaden really think he hadn't noticed it? How he would often space out with a dreamy look on his face, how he would would look at him when he thought no one was looking, how he would be just the slightest bit more anxious around him.

If that wasn't a crush, Jesse didn't know what it was.

He moved his eyes away from the fighting couple and just for a second locked gazes with the brunette. As soon as the other realized it, he looked away and a slight blush took its place over is cheeks.

His best friend had a crush on him. Who would have guessed?

'_Everyone who looked into it, I guess.'_

Maybe he could make something out of this. A small, harmless relationship, that would make Jaden's smile shine brighter than the sun, until he moved forward.

It was, after all, just a state he was going trough and Jesse was more than certain about it. He hadn't really confronted the Slifer about it, but he didn't have to.

He'd only have to get him somewhere alone to draw out that hidden part of him and play along with it for a little while. Simple as that.

And, actually, he knew it would be interesting, at least. He could say he liked Jaden a little, too. The boy was naive, cute and fun, so what was not to like about him?

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS JUST KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!?"

Putting his thoughts aside for a little while, he outright laughed at Chazz's outburst and at the faces of said 'idiots'.

"Just because you act like you don't care about Jaden doesn't mean we have to do it, too!" Sy glared at him in a way that looked more cute than actually frighting.

"Yeah!" Hassleberry barked from next to the small boy. "We're not the idiots here!"

"Are you calling The Chazz an idiot, Dino-Brain!?"

"Hay, guys, easy there," the brunette, who seamed to have gotten out of his dreams for the moment, grinned at them.

"Yeah, you don't have to start a fight over something like this," Alexis raised an eyebrow at them.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed!" The Chazz retreated from the group, mumbling something under his breath.

"Run while you still can, soldier!" said Hassleberry and everyone was glad that the blackhead didn't hear him.

Jesse chuckled a little, but without his permission, the chuckle turned into a yawn.

"Hay, Jess, wanna sleep over at my room again?" He turned his sleepy gaze towards Jaden and grinned at the other's proposal.

"Sure thing, partner!" Besides, he didn't feel like going all the way to the Obelisk Dorms. Besides, it was Saturday tomorrow and they didn't have school. There was something that Crawler had mentioned earlier, but it wasn't before noon, so he didn't have to worry about being late.

"Well, I'll be going, then," said the only female in the group, getting up from her seat. "Atticus will worry if I were too late. Bye, guys." She waved, before leaving and received a group 'Goodnight' from the others in the room.

In just a few minutes' time, Jesse and Jaden were in the Slifer's room, too. Alone.

The bluenette could easily laugh at how soon that had come. It wasn't hard at all, getting the other away from his friends, after all.

Still, the time just didn't feel right. He knew he could start it all right then and there, but it would be too… easy. If he was going to do something about Jaden's crush, it was going to be something that would be remembered.

Besides, he wanted to have a little fun with his fiend before that. That wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? He smirked lightly while he was climbing on the upper bed and closed his eyes, feeling Jaden's gaze on top of him, again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: W… wow… 9 reviews O

_A/N: W… wow… 9 reviews O.O I never thought this might get so popular x.O I guess writing something different from time to time pays off XD So, I want to say that I won't have any pattern of updating, but I'll do my best not to take too long. Also, the chapters will be completely different in length since I've thought up of different situations that may require more or less writing and making a chapter shorter/longer only so that it would reach some limit would be stupid, meaningless and may only ruin it. That's all. Enjoy._

**What Love Is**

Jesse's hand reached up, lightly touching his burning cheek. The bluenette's eyes were locked with Jaden's and a strange intensity was hidden in the emerald stare.

The light brush of fingers against his face, the closeness between them…

The Slifer had the feeling his heart wa going to jump out of his chest. He felt like he was under a spell, enchanted by the magic of the moment that should never come to its end.

The world around was a haze and it didn't matter. All there was, were the tips of the other's fingers, running down his jawline; the eyes shining in their beautiful emerald and his warm breath brushing against the Slifer's own lips.

A moment, a second and he would kiss him…

Brown eyes snapped open and Jaden suddenly sprang up. Bad idea.

With a loud thud, his forehead hit the upper bed hard, forcing a yelp from his throat that echoed in the quiet room.

He brought is hands up to hold his injured head but before he knew it, he rolled off of the bed and right onto the hard ground underneath.

What followed was a long, hard and complicated battle with the sheets that had tangled around his body in a way he could not explain or understand, making it even more troublesome to get out of them, but after a couple of minutes of swinging arms and legs in various sides and directions, the moving bundle of blankets revealed the chocolate haired boy lying on the ground.

And the first thing he saw was the face of a certain Obelisk Blue poking out of the upper bed.

"Jay… you ok, pal?" His eyebrows were knitted just lightly in worry as his emerald eyes look down at him.

At the memories of what he knew now had been a dream, Jaden felt all of his blood rush to his face and he knew he was redder that the stone on Ruby's tail. All he got for that was a raised eyebrow and he just hoped the action had been from the lack of answer and that the darkness of the night could conceal his burning face.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine!" He said maybe just a little bit too eagerly as he forced a stupid grin on his face. "Just a dream, nothing more."

For a second he could swear tat Jesse had a really amused look on his face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, so he thought it just his imagination going wild.

"Mind sharing?" The other asked and he could almost hear the light teasing in the words, but brushed it off.

"Ah, it- it wasn't anything, really!" He blurred out the first thing that came to mind, knowing his words made no sense. He just wanted to get back on his bed and blush in piece away from that enchanting gaze.

"It sure felt like it was something," Jesse wasn't helping one bit.

"I dreamed I was being chased around by a mob of angry pink Winged Kuribohs!" the words escaped from his mouth before he could think them trough and Jesse almost fell of his bed from laughing so hard.

Seeing his excuse had worked out he just chuckled nervously, too, before an angry form of his little Monster Spirit appeared in front of him, 'kuri'-ing furiously.

He scratched his head guiltily, but he couldn't really tell him he was kidding, could he? If he did, Jesse might pry into it and his cover would be ruined.

"Ha-hay, don't worry 'bout it, partner! It was just a dream, ok?" He curled his eyes still laughing lightly.

"You're too much, Jay!" The bluenette had finally calmed himself and thought he was still chuckling, he looked straight towards the Slifer. "You need help up?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry!" He realized he was still lying on the ground and quickly sat up. The angry Spirit continued circling around his head, glaring at him with its big eyes that looked more cute than frightening. He shot him an apologetic smile, and after it sighed hopelessly, it disappeared.

Jaden got into another fight with the blankets but he was soon back on his bed, burying his burning face in the pillow and silently begging everyone who could hear him for the other to not have realized what he had been drеaming about.

Above him Jesse could hardly restrain himself from snickering. The other had been so obvious. Too obvious.

Seriously, pink Winged Kurbohs? Wherever that had come from was not Jaden's dream from minutes ago, he could tell easily.

Maybe the brunette was more head over heal for him that he thought at first. This was going to be much better than he expected.

_'Let's see what'll happen on tomorrow's event,'_ he thought to himself, turning to lie on his side._ 'Maybe there'd be the perfect opportunity then.'_ He smiled to himself, hearing the othre's breathing evening out, proving he was asleep. _'This'll be fun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I've been gone for a while… haven't I…? Woooooooooops……… Weel noww… hehehe… I'm back, that's important! I'm lazy, I hate school and I've started to like Gaia Online, but… those are different topics… though all of them have a little something to do about me not updating… Together with the author's block it was a problem . So… Enough rambling, sorry and on with the chapter! Oh! And this is officially my most popular FF XD Can you believe that!?_

**What Love Is**

Jesse opened a sleepy eye to observe the ceiling with little to no interest. He did observe the shadows on it, though, easily reaching the conclusion it was morning by the fact they even existed.

The night had passed quite fast and dreamless – the way he liked it. Well, there had been that little… incident with Jaden.

His lips formed a smile at the thought. He still couldn't believe how idiotic his friend could sound from time to time. Seriously, what kind of excuse had that been!?

Soft snoring sounds were coming from the bed beneath him and he didn't even have to look down to know the brunette was still asleep. It wasn't so surprising, anyway – the main reason the other skipped so many classes was because he was too lazy to get up in the morning. Oh, how he wanted to just spent all day in the bed just like that, too. But…

'_If I started slacking they'd sent me back to North…'_

It took that little to ruin his mood and he pushed himself up on his elbows with a dark look in his eyes.

'_No way am I letting that happen!'_

He rolled softly to the edge of the bed and peered down.

"Hay Jay, time to get up," His sleepy voice didn't seam to have any effect, though… The other only snored louder spread across his bed with a hand on his stomach. How could he be such a sound sleeper, anyway?

Suddenly a light bulb shone above Jesse's head and his pout was replaced by a wicked grin. He slowly made his way own, careful not to wake him… though that was hardly possible. Bending over next to the bed he whispered right into the other's ear:

"Rise and shine, Jay."

The warm breath hitting his ear made the Slifer stir and the soft chuckle that followed made him open his sleepy eyes. It took him a second to realize he was awake and then…

"JESSE!?"

He had pushed himself back to the other side of the bed and was desperately trying to find a way to pass the wall that got in his way. Seriously, could the bluenette get any closer!? It wasn't even night, if he blushed it's be easily spotted!

"What's up, pal, I was just waking you up," That small trademark smile braced his lips as he straightened himself up and looked at Jaden in all his morning glory.

And it wasn't that he looked bad. No, not t all. His hair was just a little bit more messy and the baggy rainbow covered nightwear looked better on him that it would on anyone else – and he meant anyone! Only Jesse could be in something so cute and make it look handsome!

"Oh…" The Slifer blinked a couple of times, trying not to stare but that proved a little difficult. Scratch that it was TOO difficult.

"Well, you better get up and ready, remember what Crawler said? It's almost noon, anyway."

"Ah, right, what Crawler said…" He felt both relieved and disappointed when the other moved away. Wait… "What did Crawler say, again?"

"You slept trough that, too?" The bluenette chuckled lightly. "There's some kind of event today, I didn't get what exactly it's going to be, but it's good to be there, you know?"

"Oh, sure." Jaden was finally tarting to calm down, allowing himself to roll down on the bed and to stare at Jesse's back with a dreamy look on his face now that the other one didn't see him.

"I'm going to wash up," He said, before collecting the last particle of clothing from the pile on the ground and moving to the door. "Be back in a minute."

The only thing Jaden was able to say back was a soft "Mmm…" before the door closed, leaving him alone in the room. Well that wasn't that bad now, was it? At least Jesse wouldn't realize him staring or spacing out.

And, seriously, there were times when Jaden just felt like banging his head in the wall for how stupidly he reacted. What was he doing, anyway? He wasn't supposed to be so jumpy around Jesse, they were best friends! It would get suspicious, disturbing and the bluenette would start asking questions that he had no idea how to answer! Why had he given the idea about this sleepover, anyway!? …

Oh, who was he kidding? He missed Jesse already. The other hadn't been away for even a minute and Jaden already wanted to see him again, that was why. This was so strange, so unlike anything that he had felt before. It was like he could spent his life just staring at the Obelisk and he would be happy – SO happy – with it. But how was he supposed to put it into words? He couldn't even explain it himself.

Sure, he had had crushes on different people before, but it had never been anything like this. It felt like so much more.

He would be miserable if he didn't see Jesse at least once a day, yet he always ended up doing something stupid around the other. His friends didn't seem to notice, but he was more afraid weather the bluenette would notice.

He didn't want him to notice. He couldn't have him noticing. How was he supposed to explain it? He couldn't put his own mind in order, not to mention his words and-

"Hay!"

Brown eyes snapped open to see Jesse standing next to his bed fully dressed in his usual clothes, putting his duel disk on his left hand.

"I didn't leave you to go to sleep again. Come on, Jay, you don't want them to send me back to North, do you?" He pouted lightly, but seamed caught off guard from what happened next.

"W-WHAT!? NO! They wouldn't!"

Jaden all but shrieked, almost jumping out of his bed suddenly fully awake and wide eyes with panic written all over his face.

"They can't send you all the way back there just for missing an event!"

It was almost like his heart shrunk at the very thought of Jesse being so far. He wouldn't allow that to happen, he never would.

"Well I don't really know, actually… But they might just as well do."

With that said the Slifer dashed to collect his clothes and started throwing anything off the pile when something struck him.

"Oh! Hassleberry's doing my laundry and he still hadn't gotten my clothes back!" He slapped his forehead. "I don't have anything to put on under my jacket!"

Although the thought of the other shirtless kind of drove Jesse's attention, he decided not to let those images control him and give a hand.

"Hay, I can give you something if you want."

"Huh? You sure that's alright?" Jaden looked back at him in an uncertain manner.

"Sure, partner, it's no sweat! Just wait 'till I go and fetch it!" Oh, and did he have something to give Jaden…

---

"J-Jesse…" Came the hesitant voice of the smaller boy. "Did you really use to wear this!?"

He had to suppress a chuckle at the question. Oh, was he gong to enjoy seeing the brunette in the shirt he gave him…

"Yeah, a little while back I did. It was one of my favorite shirts, too!"

Though shirt was just not the right word…

Jaden finally turned around looking uncertainly at the other in his usual jeans and red Slifer jacket and the most unusual particle of clothing he had ever put on himself – a colorful top that hardly reached down enough to cover half of his stomach, murging from red trough every color and variation of the rainbow hues, to blue at the bottom. And as if that wasn't mortifying enough it was a little tight and followed every curve of his body.

And as if it wasn't bad enough by itself, Jesse seamed to be staring at him… strangely…

"Uh, Jess, why are you looking at me like that…?"

"Hmm? How am I looking? Oh, nevermind, let's just go!"

Before he could do anything the other had just grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. It was then that the brunette realized that probably everyone in the entire Duel Academy was going to see him like that and started regretting the day before it even really started…


End file.
